Frostern
Introduction "Frostern" 'is an archetype of WATER Dragon-Type monsters. Almost all "Frostern" monsters have effects that negates the effect of a monster and reduces their ATK and DEF to 0, allowing for no monster to win a battle against these monsters. The level 4 and lower "Frostern" monsters are easily special summoned with their own effects and could activate their effects on the field very easily. The level 5 and higher "Frostern" monsters have high ATK and DEF and have more complicated and dangerous effects than the level 4 and lower monsters. They only have 1 monster that goes in the extra deck and that is "Sheer Cold, the Frostern Dragon God." Playing Style "Frosterns" only care about 1 thing: battles. With high ATK and DEF and effects that harm the any monster, these monsters are nearly invinsible in the battle phase. Most "Frostern" monsters, like "Blizzard, Frostern Dragon of the Winds," reduces the ATK and DEF of a monster to 0 and others, like "Clacier, Frostern Dragon Baby of the Cliff," activate their effects when they destroy a monster with 0 ATK and DEF. Their strongest monster, "Sheer Cold, the Frostern Dragon God," is an Xyz monster that needs 3 level 10 monsters and could easily be xyz summoned with "Frostern" level 10 monsters by using their effects and "The Upcoming of the Great Frostern." "Hydrice, Frostern Dragon of the Stars" and "Glacier, Frostern Dragon Emperor" could be summoned with 1 tribute while "Iceberg, Frostern Dragon Spirit God" is hard to summon and it's effect doesn't make it last very long. Weaknesses Though strong compared to battles, this deck faces major problems. The most major weakness is their lack of defence. These monsters cannot protect themselves against spell or trap cards that destroys monsters. Only very few monsters could counter this weakness. Second, their spell and trap cards doesn't effect your monsters on the field. They only effect non-"Frostern" monsters and "Frostern" monsters in your hand or deck, so they have no support on the field. {| border="0" cellspacing="2" width="100%" class="navbox collapsible collapsible" ! valign="center" style="background:#ccccff;" colspan="9" | 'Frostern |- | valign="center" colspan="1" width="10%" bgcolor="#e2e2e2" style="font-size:82%"| Members | valign="center" colspan="1" bgcolor="#f9f9f9" style="font-size:82%"| Blizzard, Frostern Dragon of the Winds ● Clacier, Frostern Dragon Baby of the Cliff ● Coldenger, Frostern Dragon Ice Hanger ● Draison, Frostern Dragon Son of the Emperor ● Eggsicle, Keeper of the Frostern Eggs ● Freeze, Frostern Dragon Baby of the Cold ● Frostern Dragon Baby-I ● Frostern Dragon Baby-II ● Frostern Dragon Baby-III ● Frostern Dragon Baby-IV ● Frostern Dragon Egg ● Glacier, Frostern Dragon Emperor ● Hydrice, Frostern Dragon of the Stars ● Iceberg, Frostern Dragon Spirit God ● Stice, Frostern Dragon Baby of the Cave |- | valign="center" colspan="1" width="10%" bgcolor="#e2e2e2" style="font-size:82%"| Extra Deck | valign="center" colspan="1" bgcolor="#f9f9f9" style="font-size:82%"| Sheer Cold, the Frostern Dragon God |- | valign="center" colspan="1" width="10%" bgcolor="#e2e2e2" style="font-size:82%"| Spells | valign="center" colspan="1" bgcolor="#f9f9f9" style="font-size:82%"| Frostern Blizzard ● Frostern Castle of Glacier |- | valign="center" colspan="1" width="10%" bgcolor="#e2e2e2" style="font-size:82%"| Traps | valign="center" colspan="1" bgcolor="#f9f9f9" style="font-size:82%"| Frostern Power of Freezing ● The Upcoming of the Great Frostern Category:Archetype